Till Death Don't Us Part
by H.R Again
Summary: Dedicated to xZeroChanx from Youtube. It's been years since Arthur died in my arms, and I'm starting to see him again; And I've been given a chance to say all that wasn't able to be said before. USUK Britannia!UK Please Review!


A/N

This is a tribute to xZerochanx, who wanted someone to write a fanfiction for her.

So~

Characters: Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy (with other minor characters)

Genre: Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T (Character death)

Summery:

It's been four years since that night, four years since he was taken from me, I can hate Francis Bonnefoy for that. USUK not FRUK, Character Death, Britannia!UK

AND OMFG;

./tumblr_lvmcjjnLES1ql5ew9o1_

Not actually inspired by this, but it fits so perfectly with the story, I found it when looking for ref. of Britannia angel UK. The only difference is the name. :D

**(I WOULDN'T SEARCH THAT BEFORE YOU READ, it spoils it. D:)**

Its Angel!UK and Child!US/ Teen!Alfred. Not colonial, because it's an AU.

And guys;

REVIEWS.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE.

LOVE IS MORE FICS.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is your name!" The screaming male voice from the front room made me whimper from my hiding spot. I heard someone shuffle quickly toward the bottom of the stairs, which were just visible to me from around the corner of the top of the stairs. I dared to walk forward a step or two when I heard the loud thump and scream that escaped Arthur. I saw him on the floor clutching his shoulder and glaring up through watering eyes at someone blocked from my view.<em>

"_Arthur! Arthur Kirkland! I already told you! What the bloody hell do you want from me?"_

_The man stepped into my view long enough to pick Arthur off the floor and throw him against the couch to their right._

"_It's Lilly! Your mother is Lilly isn't she?" Arthur looked up in terror at the screaming blonde, his eyes leaving the man to dart around the room before noticing me. Tears overflowed when he saw me, he blinked them away before screaming back at the man._

"_So what if she is? The bloody hell is it to you?" The man pulled a gun out of his pocket and tripped the safety, pointing it at Arthur terrified face._

"_You're HER son. You're that bitch's son. You and her both deserve to die."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MUMSIE THAT YOU PIECE OF FILTH! HER AND I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE, WE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Arthur screams hurt my ears they were so loud._

"_SHE BROKE MY FUCKING HEART YOU SAD PIECE OF SHIT! SHE BROKE IT WHEN SHE WENT WITH THE DAMN AMERICAN!" I had to cup my hands over my ears the screams were so loud. Silent tears ran down my checks. When were mom and dad getting home from work?_

_But it didn't matter when they were getting home._

_Arthur screamed in pain and fear as two shots rang through the air. I let out a scream before my breath hitched and bolted down the stairs to Arthur. The man bolted, screaming something over his shoulder but I didn't pay attention. I focused on Arthur._

"_Alfred, call…..call 911."_

_I cried as I ran to grab the phone, my fingers shaking so much I almost miss-dialed the three numbers. I stumbled back to Arthur and grabbed his hand._

"_911 What's your emergency?"_

_"It's Arthur, my Arthur! He's been shot, please... please just come save him! Please help us! Please!" My voice came out choked, loud and rushed as I tripped over my words._

"_Sir calm down, what's your address?"_

"_1783 Yorktown Avenue."_

"_Help is on the way, where was he shot?" My eyes left Arthur's dulling ones long enough to scan his shaking body. I felt my breath hitch again as I saw the dark red flowers over his abdomen._

"_H-his stomach."_

"…_..Do you want me to stay on the line?" The woman's voice was quiet and sympathetic almost._

"_No." I clicked the phone off and let the phone drop to the floor, not caring if it broke, my eyes locked onto Arthur's dulling emeralds. I blinked away tears before calling to my friend, trying to keep him from slipping away before help got here._

"_Arthur..?"_

"_Alfred, listen to me." _

_We sat there for a moment, the only sound in the room was his labored breathing._

"_When I die-"_

"_You're not going to die! I won't let you." I shifted up onto the couch next to him before pushing down with one hand on the bullet wounds. _

"_Alfred, It's over for me."_

"_No. Nononononono. I can't lose you!" I buried my face into his bangs, my nose pressed against the side of his._

"_Alfred. When I'm gone, just remember me, ok? Don't forget about me. Don't let me hold you back though. When I'm gone….I'm gone." He paused, and wheezed for breath._

"_When I'm gone…move on. Make friends, get yourself a girlfriend…boyfriend if your that way, I was never one to judge being one myself." He wheezed for breath, before coughing up blood._

"_Arthur, please, just hold on….helps coming…just please….don't leave me." I closed my eyes, tears streaking my checks before dripping onto Arthur's face._

"_Alfred. I want you to know…that I don't hate you. I never did. I love you Alfred, more than one should. Please…remember that…remember that Alfred."_

_He fell silent, his labored breathing becoming so quiet I looked up to make sure he was still breathing._

_He wasn't._

"…_Arthur?" His dull green eyes were half-lidded, and a small smile was on his face. He still held my hand, but his skin felt frozen, the warmth was gone; the love and heat was gone, leaving me with his clammy cold hand. But I didn't let go. I didn't let go when the ambulance came roaring down Yorktown Street, toward 1783. I didn't let go when they tried to pry me away, I stayed by his side and didn't leave him, didn't let go of his hand until my dad got there, pulling me up into his arms, his arms wrapped around my back while mine coiled around his neck. He hadn't held me since before I first met Arthur, back when I was 9. I was almost 13 now, only a week before my birthday. _

_Arthur's mom wrapped her arms around me and dad, and the three of us shuffled up stairs. There was a police man there to ask questions._

"_Alfred, can you explain what happened?" My eyes slowly drifted away from my blood-stained hand that I refused my parents to wash to the uniformed man. I nodded slowly, clearing my throat quietly before speaking in a breaking quiet voice._

"_We were both downstairs, sitting on the couch, talking about my birthday. He said he had something for me upstairs, and told me to go get it, So I did. It was in his closet. A bright red and white box, with a blue ribbon. He made it look just like a Union Jack." My voice cracked but I forced myself on. My voice dropping to a little more than a whisper._

"_I came out of the room with a smile but I heard a scream and yelling from below. I dropped the present when I heard Arthur scream and ran to the corner. I saw Arthur get thrown from the floor to the couch. The man was screaming at Arthur about his mom being trash and that they both don't deserve to live, Arthur didn't let that slide. He started screaming at him, the guy…He was French, he had that accent. Blonde hair, on the longer side." I stopped to let out a sob and wiped my eyes furiously, I had to tell the whole story, I had to give them as much information as I can to find that son of a bitch that killed Arthur._

"_He started screaming, the French guy, and that when he…that's when he shot him! That fucking BASTARD! I WANT HIM DEAD. I WANT HIM FOUND AND KILLED! I WANT THAT MAN DEAD EVEN IF THAT MEANS I HAVE TO KILL HIM MYSELF DAMNIT!" Arthur's mom walked with the police man out and dad put a hand on my shoulder, slowly rubbing my back, saying something about my language. I didn't need to turn to know he was in absolute shock, of Arthur and of my cursing. He pulled me into his arms, slowly getting to his feet as I screamed and sobbed into my hand, the bloodstained one clenched into a fist at my side. I didn't look as dad carried me out of the house, my face buried into my hand and arm until we got to a hotel. My screaming and sobs didn't stop; not when my dad and Arthur's mom cleaned my hand of my best friends' blood. Not when they buried me among the sea of emerald green sheets and duvet. I only stopped sobbing when the blue, red, and white present was put in front of me. I sat there crying, unmoving for a while. My parents didn't try to persuade me to open it; they left me buried among the emerald sea of sheets. My parents went out of the room, they said something to me, but it was nothing more than a rush of words I didn't comprehend. I probably sat there for an hour, I wasn't sure; it could have been just a couple of minutes. I finally reached for the small package, cautiously pulling it into my lap. I pulled at the red ribbon, careful not to rip it, then I slipped of the blue then the second red ribbon, I laid each one down next to me, taking my utter time like Arthur would whenever he got presents._

_I opened the plain square box; it wasn't very big, only a couple inches high and a couple more inches wide. I opened the box and found a velvet one. A Velvet box laid within, a mesmerizing navy blue color. I pulled it out. It wasn't a ring box, but a necklace box as I found, opening the velvet casing._

_Within was a silver chained necklace, with an oval pendant hanging on the chain. On the front of the oval locket was a cursive-written A. After a moment I pulled the necklace of its alignment and held the pendant in my hand, the chain dangling towards the bed through my fingers. I used my thumbnail to open the locket. To one side was an engagement in the silver that read a simple: 'Us'._

_The other side almost made me throw the locket in anguish; a picture of Arthur and I, Arthur was reading and I was behind his chair, my arms loosely around his neck and my chin buried in his disheveled hair and looking at the camera; a wide grin on my face despite my crooked glasses, Arthur blushing slightly from the surprise picture and hug, a small smile on his face. _

_I chocked on tears but slipped the pendant over my head. I pulled on it gently, my hand clasped around it. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face into the sleep pants. I cried mournfully until I fell asleep, lying on my side with my knees close to my chest, necklace still gripped in my palm._

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_4 YEARS LATER_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

"Yo Artie, Thought you would like a visit today; it can get pretty depressing this time of the year, huh?" I sat down next to Arthur, placing the flowers I brought down onto the grassy area next the gravestone.

I lay down next to the marker, staring up at the sky, admiring the color; it was the color of my eyes, or so Arthur always said.

"So what do you want to talk about today?"

"…." I let out a sigh and sat up, my hands buried slightly in the springy grass.

"I thought you would at least talk to me _today_ dude, little harsh you know, always having a one-sided conversation especially when you're the only one talking." I waited for a response, but like every day for the last 4 years, I didn't get one.

I let out a sigh and absentmindedly fingered my necklace, pulling slightly at it.

"I miss you actually talking to me, you know? You always used to correct me and make sure everything about my speech was 'grammatically correct'….You tried to turn me into a gentlemen like you I guess. Hm." I closed my eyes, letting the warm breeze pull gently at strands of my hair as I fought back tears behind my eyelids.

"Why…Damnit Why? If that bastard….if it had me downstairs instead of you, if you have went to get my present; then I'd be dead and you'd be alive, one can hope." Tears slipped down my face and plummeted to the grass below.

"..No. You still would have died; you would have died protecting me from _him_."

I hissed the word before opening the locket and looking at the slightly faded picture of us.

_Francis Bonnefoy_; the son of a bitch who stole you from me, stole my Arthur from me 4 years today.

_**July 24 **_

I looked up at the sky, thinking about how this even started. I don't hold anything against Arthur mother, she is the kindest person I know and it's not her fault she got mixed up with an abomination; she didn't know the future.

Lilly Kirkland has short blonde hair, the same color and length of Arthur's. She has ice blue-gray eyes that I swear have dulled in their intensity since that day four years ago. Back when she worked at her old job as a Vet Tech at a nearby Vet's Clinic; had a run in with a man named Francis Bonnefoy; her ex-husband. The two of them started a friendship again, Lilly being cautious, not wanting to be hurt again like she had when a friend had told her they caught Francis cheating. A couple months after the re-meet Francis kissed her at the end of a coffee break. He said he was more than sorry that he'd had the affair, and that he wanted her back.

Lilly rejected him again and told him that she was with someone. Francis had gotten mad once he found out that she had met and started the friendship after they had met.

A couple days later they had a huge fight at Lilly's place. Arthur was 12 at the time, Lilly's child from her marriage with Francis years before. And had seen and heard the whole thing from his hiding spot in the closet. Francis kept screaming that the other man had stolen Lilly from him, that James had stolen Lilly from him. James is my dad. Lilly had slapped Francis and kicked him out of the house screaming that she hated him and she never wanted to see Francis again.

About a year later I met Lilly and Arthur for the first time, our parents being together it was kinda necessary.

I was only 9 when I first met Arthur and Lilly, and had instantly fallen for Arthur, regardless of our age difference or our gender. He was so kind and nice towards me, unlike a lot of my school 'friends' and girls at the time, despite his constant quirks and corrections of my grammar. Everytime that our parents could, we got together and played games, or read books together, or Arthur would try to get me to see him magical creatures. I got upset when I couldn't see them, thinking something was wrong with me. His mother had told me afterward when Arthur wasn't there that they were in his mind.

We spent 4 years together as best friends, we did everything together; always looking out for the other. I didn't know it then but I loved him. Looking back and thinking about how I feel for Artie is more than obvious that we both liked each other, we just hadn't realized it yet. Or, I hadn't. Arthur had confessed with his dying breaths, and it pains me that I didn't tell him then.

I sniffled, looking up at the sky and screamed in my mind at the oceanic-like sky; "You know though, right Iggy?" I whispered, closing my eyes and staying quiet, half-heartedly waiting for a response.

"_Oh course I do Alfred, I just wish you realized it before..."_

I let out a sigh as I stood up; tossing another question never to be answered into the air.

"What's it like there Iggy? It must be amazing, being able to fly. Angels have wings right? Right..."

I started to leave, kissing the tips of my finger and reaching to press them to the stone.

"_I wouldn't know Al, I'm bound here."_

I froze; my hand midway to the stone.

"A-Arthur?" I asked into the air, not daring to move. There was no doubt in my mind, even after 4 years I knew Artie's voice by heart.

I was greeted with nothing more than the slight wind.

I shook my head in anger, my heart couldn't take my mind games, and pressed my fingers to the stone, whispering a "Goodbye Iggy, I'll be back tomorrow; and don't you dare leave, you hear me?" But there was no harshness in my voice; it was light and teasing almost. I smiled softly and walked away, missing the faint voice coming from the barely visible angel, propped up on the gravestone, calling after me.

"_I wouldn't dream it, Alfred."_

"Hey Iggy! I thought you would like for me to visit today." I looked up, happy to see the bubbling blonde almost running to my grave. Such a depressing place to be bound to, but at least Alfred visits often; even if he can't see or hear me.

"_Hello Alfred. Stop running you git, you're going to trip and break your nose or something." _Alfred froze mid run, shaking his head and continuing to walk to the above ground marker.

"Heh, I swear I'm going crazy…" I frowned sadly at him.

"_You are not insane Al, and don't shut me out."_

Something flashed in Alfred eyes, but other than that, he gave no indication that he heard me.

He reached forward to place the small bunch of flowers on the top of the marker, which I had to fall backwards to avoid collision with the flowers and my body. I fluttered upwards, my wings not fully extended as I avoided falling to the ground.

I remained hovering behind my grave marker and watched Alfred, my white wings fluttering almost soundlessly behind me.

Alfred stood there, staring at the marker for a minute, his hand grasping my locket I had never given him.

"_You don't know how happy it makes me to see you wearing that Al; I thought you would have said it's girly when I gave it for you." _

Alfred was silent for a moment before shutting his eyes, his breathing visibly speeding up.

"Arthur? Or is it just a figment of my imagination? A hallucination…?"

I smiled brightly and fluttered closer to him, a couple inches between our faces.

"_I am not a hallucination, nor a figment of your imagination, and don't you dare think otherwise."_

Alfred smiled and looked down at his locket, clicking it open and smiling at the picture of us within.

"You've been here all along, haven't you?" His voice wasn't accusing, but more curious.

I smiled softly and nodded, leaning back and 'sitting' on the marker.

"_Of course, I am bound here until my love dies; That is what I have chosen. I was given the choice when I died to either leave this world for heaven, or stay here; bound to my body with the sliver of a chance someone might hear or see me."_

"I-I can't see you, and your voice is faint, but everytime I hear it, it get stronger."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "That is to be expected, the more we make contact, the more unclear the line between our two worlds becomes."

"Two worlds?" I let out a sigh; I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Sort of. You remember the electromagnetic spectrum in school? You learned it in middle school most likely." Alfred nodded, looking up and through me.

"Well it's like that. I am not in the 'visible light spectrum' or your world - if you want to use that as an example - and the more I make contact with the your 'spectrum', the less clear the line between the two becomes." Al looked slightly confused but appeared to get the gist.

"So if I talk to you long enough I will be able to see you?" I nodded.

"Yes."

Alfred smiled brightly and sat down, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I fluttered next to him, sit with my legs under me and my wings folded behind me.

"Imagining you, so until I can see you I have a face to put with your voice."

I was quiet for a moment, trying to think of how weird it must be, talking to something equal to a spirit.

"Arthur I want to tell you something important, but I can't until I see you, ok?"

"O-Ok Alfred."

He nodded, smiling a little, a faint pink dust visible across his cheeks.

"You look cute when you blush Al." He jumped a little and blushed brighter, his face turning a pinkish red. I laughed at how out of character he looked, making his blushing-smile turn upwards more.

"You said something about being bound here?" He spoke a little too quickly, rushing to change the subject.

I nodded again. "Yes, because I chose to stay bound to my body and wait for my love."

Alfred was quiet, his eyebrows furred together.

"Who….What's it like being bound to this one area? How far can you go? What happens if you try and leave this area?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, surprised he didn't ask about my love.

"Well, it's not all bad. You visit me every day and keep me company, abet unknowingly, but company none the less. I can go about a couple miles any direction from here, but I see no point most of the time. I don't want to risk missing your visits; so I fly at night."

"What's it like flying?" I closed my eyes and smiled practically feeling the wind through my short hair and brushing my white feathers, my toga slowly flowing as I dived and dove. If I had kept my eyes open I would have seen Alfred had opened his, looking at me with wide cerulean eyes.

"The feel of wind racing through your hair feel like freedom, and the wind on your feathers sends these jolts of feeling up your spine. You are moving at such high speeds everything races by in a beautiful blur, only coming into focus when you stop at the top of a climb, high above everything. And the feeling of folding your wings back as roaring through the wind, plummeting to earth on the make a 90 degree turn and race across the ground a couple feet below you, racing through the empty city streets, dodging parked cars and whatnot; you feel like you are…you are more than free that freedom…I don't know how to explain it anymore Al." I opened my eyes, meeting a pair of wide blue ones.

A silence broke between us before he spoke.

"Hi." I smiled, my wings fluttering slightly.

"I presume this means you can see me?" Alfred nodded, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"It's been a while." My smile was a sad smile but a smile none the less.

"Indeed it has."

We sat there for a moment, his eyes training over me, taking in my older form.

"Angels can control how old they look; I am going to remain 18 forever." Alfred 's eyes snapped up from the ring on my hand.

"A-Are you married?" I gave a look of horror and confusion.

"Bloody hell no, what in the queen's name made you ask that?"

He pointed to the ring.

"It's what binds me to this area." Alfred visibly relaxed.

"What happens if you take it off? Can't you just take it off and leave?"

I shook my head.

"No, if I were to take this ring off my wings would instantly start burning. The pain alone would kill me."

Alfred flinched and went silent for a moment before closing his eye closed and he dropped his head to his chest.

"Arthur, I love you, you know that right? I was just too…naïve to realize it when you were still-."

"Alfred, you need to leave."

Al's eyes open and his head snapped up to look at me, confusion in his eyes.

"What? I'm sorry, I thought that you told me-"

"Not that Al, someone's coming!" Alfred remained sitting and watched me as I fluttered to my feet.

"So?"

I glared in the direction of where Al always comes from.

"It's Francis." Alfred bristled and turned to where I was looking.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" And off he went, bolting as fast as I could fly toward the approaching man, careful not to step on a single grave. My wings started to unfold the second he yelled the profanity, my hands in fists and I raced after him, only a foot or so above the grass; dodging the gravestones as not to run into them. Angel or not, flying full force into an above-ground marker would hurt; I might be invisible to most but I'm still tangible.

Francis looked up in time to see Alfred as he got tackled into the ground behind him.

Alfred sat up, straddling the criminal as he punched him several times in the face, only stopping when his nose was completely drained of blood which went everywhere; on his and Alfred's clothes, in their hair, on Al's hand, and all over Francis' face.

"Alfred….Stop…" I didn't need to tell him, he was already done and starting to pull his phone out of his bomber jacket pocket.

"The….hell?" Francis tried to sit up, a hand going to his nose and gently trying to hold it.

Alfred slapped him again, sending him flying back against the ground. "You murdered my best friend and I made a vow that I would find you and _kill you_." I spat at him, making him flinch. He paused for a second before continuing.

"But I'm not going to kill you because _I'm not like_ _you_."

"_911, what's your emergency?" _

"I have the man who murdered my best friend here Rose."

"_Oh, Hi Al. You finally caught that asshole_?" Alfred smiled and nodded, even if she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, we are in Boston Cemetery." There was a pause before Rose responded.

"_Help has been sent, and Al, I'll see you later."_

"Thanks, I'll just keep sitting on the bastard until police get here, oh, and I think he has a broken nose."

"_Noted, help will be there in a couple minutes."_

Al clicked the phone shut and put it back in his pocket, and upon seeing Francis was passed out (From blood loss) Alfred rolled off of him, got to his feet next to him, and buried his face into his palms.

I watched silently as his shoulder started to gently shake.

"Al…" I fluttered over and reached out to place my hand on shoulder.

"I'm fine, they're happy tears." He looked up at me, smiling with tears streaming down his face. I didn't say anything and let him return to crying.

After a moment he let on hand drop and the other push upwards, making his bangs go up.

"Why the fuck was he even here?"

I shifted my feet nervously and crossed my arms; a guilty blush creeping up on my face.

"He visits a couple times a month."

Alfred's hand dropped to his side and he spun to face me.

"WHAT?"

I flew back a foot or two before landing again.

"It's fine Alfred, all he did was stand there and stare at my marker, But there wasn't ever an expression on his face."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I flew up a litter to get some height on Alfred as I responded.

"You didn't start to hear me until today! I've tried telling you many times! It's not my fault you couldn't hear me!"

Alfred didn't say anything, just stared into my eyes, glaring; his jaw locked and his eyebrows scrunched up.

After a moment we heard approaching sirens and he sighed, dropping the glare.

"No…No it's not your fault." He kicked Francis who let out a subconscious moan.

"It's his."

I didn't say anything as we turned and watch as the ambulance and police cars showed up.

He let out a sigh and turned back to me.

"They are going to want me to go with them, for questioning and shit; But I'll come back after I'm done ok? I'm not done talking to you."

I let myself smile as I started to rise of the grass.

"You're never going to be done talking to me."

He returned the smile before leaving to talk to the police.

"Got that right."

I walked up to Arthur passed out on the bench under a beautiful oak tree near his marker. The oak tree still had some of its orange and yellow leaves, but most were green, And the size of the tree shaded a good part of the cemetery; this tree was huge.

Arthur himself looked like he had fallen asleep waiting for me, I noted. He was sitting up, only leaning a little to his right. His head was to the side, laying on his shoulder. His mouth was slightly open and his wings were folded all the way against his back. One hand went the length of the metal arm rest on the bench, the other on his stomach.

I smiled at the sight of a sleeping Iggy and carefully sat down next to him.

Not carefully enough.

He shot off the bench the second I sat down, his eyes wide and alert as he looked down at me.

He had shot off the bench and about 20 feet into the air.

"Oh...it's just you Alfred." He slowly dropped back down about a foot in the air before crossing his legs and looked expectantly at me, his hands on his knees.

"So what is going to happen to Francis? I sighed brought my foot up and balanced in on my other knee.

"He's going to jail for the rest of his pathetic life for 1st degree murder."

Arthur looked surprised but pleased.

"Without a trial?" I nodded.

"There wasn't a need for one, he admitted to murdering you 4 year ago." I put my face into my hands before looking back up at him.

Arthur remained silent for a moment before tilting his head to the side and smiling a little.

"You know what I used to think about when I was stressed and still alive?" I flinched a little but quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Flying." I smiled and he smiled a little bigger too.

"You know what I do when I'm stressed?"

I laughed.

"You're an angel, what the hell could make you stressed?"

His smile dropped a little.

"..I have pains occasionally, it's like a side-effect from being near my body; pains in the stomach…"

My smile dropped as I spoke quietly.

"…Where you were..?" He nodded, smile completely gone.

"The pains and when you show up late…..or not at all."

"I'm sorry Iggy." His smile quirked up at his nickname.

"I used to hate that name when I was still alive, but now it kinda makes me happy….It makes me feel human and alive again…..Al when I'm stressed or in pain I do this."

Without another word he shot up, making me bolt from my spot under the tree and into the stone path, looking up into the purplish black sky.

He waved down at me before shooting up higher; the smile I had lost regained its place and was bigger than before, watching him fly.

After a couple minutes of climbing he stopped, he was nothing more than a dot in the sky. He stayed up there for a minute before folding his wings in and dropping, plummeting back to earth with his hands by his sides.

I bolted up, stopping a good way up and waved down at him, a bright smile on my face. I then shot up, flying as far as the boundary would allow.

I stayed up there, looking down at Alfred. He was as big as an ant. I waved again at him, doubtful that he would see it though.

I let out a content sigh before leaning back and folding my wings in. I heard a scream from below, no doubt Al freaking out.

It didn't take long before I was vertical to the ground, upside down.

I could hear Al freaking out, yelling for me to pull up but I just laughed at him.

I got about 30 feet to the ground and my wings shot out, and I pulled up at the last second to fly at a speed I'd never reached before only a foot above the ground. I continued to fly parallel to the ground, getting higher as I went. I looked back to see Alfred on his ass, thrown off balance from my wake.

I laughed harder and flew straight up again. I got the limit and let myself spin and tumble down to earth again, once more, pulling up and gliding somewhat slowly to Alfred who was on his feet again.

When I got close enough he grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist, leaving me to thrown my arms around his neck, my wings folding against my back.

He spun me around to lose my momentum I had before stopping, still holding me a couple inches off the ground, his face in the crook of my neck.

"I've missed hugging you Artie."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes, resting my cheek against his hair.

"Al, I'm sorry I cut you off earlier, I just…." He looked up at me, shifting my so that his hands were locked under my arse, like a child and his parents would do, which made me put my legs slightly locked around his hips, to keep me from falling backwards.

I love you too Git." He smiled brightly at me before responding.

"I guess this is where we would have kissed." His voice is quiet, his eyes down casted to my chest.

"Would have?" He looked back up at me.

Blushing at what I was about to do, I smirked and leaned down; pressing my lips against his.

I took him a second to get over his shock before returning the kiss.

We remained like that for a moment before pulling away; being able to breathe every few minutes is a good thing sometimes.

He sat there for a minute, looking happily up at me.

"Does this mean we are together now Artie?" I laughed at this, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Sure? Why the fuck not? I mean, everyone human dates a angel." He laughed at this too before quietly speaking.

"I could kill myself you know, that way you aren't bound here anymore." I pulled my head back and looked horrified at him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL YURSELF YOU IDIOT! I'D NERVER FORGIVE MYSELF." He blinked surprised at me.

"Why?" I let out an angry sigh.

"You have a long life to live ahead of you Al; I don't want you to waste it for me."

"But-"

"No Alfred. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here until you do die, but I'm not going to let you cut your life short for me. I'm going to be right here until the day you die, and I'll be by your side when you do, you hear me? Don't you even dare THINK about suicide!" My arms got tighter around his neck and I pulled him into a hug, my face in the crook of his neck.

"Please Al, don't talk like that." He was quiet for a long time before shoulder bumping me, making me look up.

He kissed me again, it was shorter than the one before which made me pulling him by the collar of his bomber jacket for another one, longer than the first.

He smiled against the kiss, returning it happily.

When we broke apart for the third time he put his head against my chest and murmured;

"If I get to do _that_ every day, I don't think I mind living a couple more years." I smiled and put my nose into his hair, whispering .

"I won't mind giving you as many as you want if that means you don't kill yourself Al."

He nodded against my chest and pulled me closer.

I'M DONE.

It took me two days to write this, but it took me weeks to actually get around to writing it.

And that's only because nobody is posting anything on Youtube it seems and Fanfiction Forum replies aren't working so I can't RP.

Anyways!

I'm happy at how this turned out, my beta'ers are Sandstripe (my sister) and my Skype friend Kirk.

Thanks Kirk for putting up with me bombarding you with my gay fanfiction updates and stories 3

So this idea came to me looking out the window of my car, it was nighttime and I was trying to think of what the hell I was going to write for XZerochanx on Youtube, who if you haven't seen.

WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?

SHE IS AMAZING.

GOOGLE HER.

GOOGLE FOR NOW.

*sigh*

I had mentioned doing a Britannia fic (dear god I hope I've been spelling that right.) in our PM's so I had that to go off of. I was in the mood to kill someone when I was brainstorming and slowly this was born. The flight seen was me staring out my window next to my bed and watching this bird trying to nosedive into the ground only to pull up at the last second.

So I put that in there to help me end it.

The spin the Alfred does to Arthur is something that when I get a boyfriend I hope they do (I'm a hopeless romantic, ok? It's so cute when they do it in the movies :3)

Anyways. I have more to come, I have about 11 fics in the works right now, an idea for a FRANADA/PRUCAN multichapter fic (WITH USUK, DO NOT FEAR :D) Where Mattie wakes up after a car crash and has amnesia and doesn't remember anything about anyone including himself.

And both Francis and Gilbert are like:

I'm your boyfriend.

And he can't ask 'Alfred' his 'brother' (I say that in air quotes because that's what Matt has been told, he doesn't remember anything) because he Is off in the mountains for a couple months with his British boyfriend who's number wasn't written down, it was given verbally to the amnesia-inflicted Canadian.

DEAR GOD.

That is going to be SO MUCH FUN to write.

ANYWAYS.

I'll see you In the next fic guys. A/N


End file.
